This Is The Way We Walk
by Licking Pennies
Summary: R & R, but this is on hiatus, too.
1. This Is The Way We Walk

MUST READ DICLAIMER! VERY IMPORTANT! NOT JUST FOR SHOW!

Well, this fic is dedicated to a friend of mine. His name is Mark. I don't know how to spell his last name, and I'm sure as hell ain't gonna screw it up. He looks JUST LIKE Ash Crimson. 'Cept Mark's hair is black, and he doesn't wear a beret. That's the only difference! Anyway, don't get offended over this fic. PLEASE don't. It's not meant to be offensive at all. I just thought it'd be very fun to write because later on it gets better. I'm sure of this. Oh yea, I don't own Ash Crimson or any other KOF fighters who show up, or their moves. But I do own all my originals like Kong, Shinigami, Rez, Motigumo, and any others.

This Is The Way We Walk

Well, it was one of those utterly perfect days. The days that you get the feeling are full of magic, and aren't even real. The sun was shining brightly, but wasn't baking people, either. The waves were flowing peacefully, crashing against the peer. The water that was being swept into the air was salty, but the air was accompanying it with a light, sweet samba behind it. The sky was a serene blue, which could calm and captivate the most nervous. It just called out to one, so boldly and strong. On days like these what do you do?

Well, this particularly perfect day was taking place in Ocean City, Maryland. The powerful meca of summertime fun down in Maryland. We seek out, here in this beauty of a location, a guy just cruising the boardwalk, as any other local would be doing. He wore no shirt under his dark gray trench, and some super wide legged camo pants, that had many zippers and looping straps and resembled bondage pants, but weren't. His vibrant red hair glowed in the sunlight, as he rushed through the crowd, working the boardwalk. His boots clonked louder than anyone's shoes, as he was rushing off to the particular goal he had been seeking since he got there…

Thrashers. For those who don't really venture to Ocean City, Thrashers' board walk fries are a treat for you mouth and stomach. I don't know how, but those things are SOOOOO good. Anyway, this is where he was headed, and he got a large bucket, which is about as big as a regular bucket, really. He sat on a bench, eating his fries peacefully, until the seagulls began bullying him. He threw some fries to them, having to do so every once in a while. As he turned his attention towards the seagulls, a hand reached in his bucket, and he quickly whipped around to see who it was.

"Umm, 'Scuse me… if you want some fries, just ask." Exclaimed the young man with bright red hair that fell around his face.

The person who was next to him had an odd voice, which went on with "Oh… sorry about that. Let me introduce myself. My name is Ash. Yours is?"

The young man replied casually "Oh, me? I'm Kong. Kong Cacoata. So, you like the bright sunshine?"

Ash flipped his hair out of his eyes, and took some more fries, giggling lightly "Yes, I really do… it's been a while since I've had a vacation. What about you?"

Kong sat back in his seat a little, thinking about throwing his arm around Ash, not knowing Ash is a guy. "Vacation also. My dad and his friend are trying to pull through an allied military deal. I can't believe you're out here alone."

Ash sighed a little "Well, sometimes it's just that way."

Kong had himself a few more fries, and noted "A young lady alone just ain't right…"

Ash gave a big laugh, telling him "What are you talking about? I'm a guy, silly…"

Kong was done from there on. He turned the other way on the bench, stuffing his mouth full of fries. He looked up at the sky to calm his now shaken nerves. The sky really was beautiful in the afternoon. Baby blue swirled with orange and pink, to create a flavor of color hardly imaginable in taste, smell, and maybe comprehension for the unimaginative. He closed his eyes and took in the sweet and salty scent in the air, which got him craving saltwater taffy. Then the voice from before had become small and depressed.

"I'm sorry for being a guy."

Kong turned back to Ash, and said in a soft, understanding tone "It's alright, Ash. Listen, I'll teach you how to be manly!"

As soon as he had said 'teach you how to be manly' a hand was already whooshing through the air. When he finished his sentence, he was left tasteless, his jaw stinging like an punishment that was odd and cruel. He had been slapped before, but never like that. He rubbed his cheek, and gave a slight sigh. He had been rejected an offer, which was normal, but it was almost never sealed with an exclamation point like that. After half a minute flew by, Ash was the first to speak.

"I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to take offense and smack you like that. Sure… let's give it a try. But it' now promising anything." noted Ash, in a downtrodden fluster.

Kong laughed happily "Alright! Let's get going!" and he grabbed Ash's hand, and jumped off the bench, pretty much yanking Ash off with him.

They first traveled to one of the random stores on the boardwalk around the arcades. It was pretty much rap star clothes. Yea, Ash tried almost all the gangsta-ware in the store. After seeing all of it on Ash, Kong decided not to even try letting Ash look like that. Eventually they find a look for him. You'll find out later, though.

End of Ch. 1

Well, it might be short, it might not, but I like it, and that's all that matters. I know, odd stopping place, but I have to look for some really good clothes for Ash to be trying on. So, so far, what do you all think. Thunder and Red, don't even laugh. DO NOT. Ok… maybe a little…

Da Fuzz '05 (Licking Pennies)


	2. On The Road Again

The second chapter of a very strange fic. But hey, Mark still looks like Ash, so I can keep writing it. I don't own KOF, or any of the characters that might be up in here, except for original characters, of course. I don't own Mazda, neither. Or any of the bands with their names on stuff. So, remember, don't get offended, alright? Good, now that you know, let's get this thing started.

This Is The Way We Walk: On The Road Again

Kong and Ash had walked around for ages, and still didn't find a single good thing for Ash to wear… Kong was beginning to believe it hopeless. Then an idea popped into his head that he should've had quite a deal of time earlier. Why didn't he just let Ash wear some of his clothes? Perfect! Now their feet wouldn't die, and curse them in the grave. He gripped Ash's arm, and began to run down the boardwalk, people cussing, and grumbling, as people in Maryland like to do, thinking they're big and all.

"Kong, where are we going? The clothes shops are back there!" cried a confused Ash Crimson.

Kong just gave a laugh, knowing the perfect outfits for Ash to have. It was apparent now that they were headed for parking, and they got to Kong's car rather quick. He had a champagne colored Mazda Protégé, and he opened it, calling over to him "Go on, get in…"

Ash got in unsurely, but not cautiously. He felt the interior, and you could tell it was much better than the original interior had been. Kong turned on the radio, which was playing Iron Maiden, and the sound system went crazy. It was playing 'The Trooper' and Ash's ears were blazing. He didn't know how he'd stand this! Though I'm lovin' these sounds, baby! Anyway, he also noticed that Kong was beginning to leave Ocean City, which hinted that they had a long ride ahead. Ash wouldn't be able to take too much of this…

Ash turned the radio instantly to classical, giving a sigh of relief, and commenting "Mmm… isn't that nice and soothing?"

Kong shot around to him, and growled "Stop touching my damn radio." And he switched back the radio station, quickly, reveling in sinful pride of his music.

Ash looked out the window, giving a heavy sigh, but not being able to hear it, over the roaring rock music. He was trying his best to respect Kong's rule of his radio, but he was having a very hard time doing that. He tried to put his mind on coming up with new moves, but lord knows he couldn't think well enough in this noise for that. He quickly whipped around, and swiftly changed the station, just to get a moment of peace and prosperity.

"Quit that, damnit!" snarled an infuriated Kong, as he snapped the station back, heading so diligently down the highway. He ran a hand through his hair, and gave Ash a suspicious look, daring him to touch the radio again. Though once he looked back at the road, Ash was already changing it. Kong was beginning to get irritated, and tried to smack Ash, blindly. The most unexpected thing happened, though. Ash bit him, and Kong screamed bloody murder.

"Why you… WHY'D YOU BITE ME?" he exploded on Ash, in an uproar of negative attitude, and pain.

Ash looked down into his lap, where he was childishly fiddling with his hands, saying in a sad, high tone "I-I'm sorry… but you… you tried to smack me…"

Kong's mind was rushing full of cuss words, but he knew he shouldn't open his mouth, lest he hurt the man's feelings, and end up getting in an honest fight with him. The silence Kong was imploring hurt Ash enough… he didn't mean to upset him. I mean, after all, it was just a little bite. Ash looked over at Kong's rock solid expression on his face, and gave another heavy sigh. Ash did the right thing, and turned back to Kong's station. He wanted to tell him sorry once more, but he wouldn't hear him over the pounding music, so he hoped he wouldn't mind a belated one once they got to Salisbury. So they had finally arrived at his house, which was actually quite nice, in the luxury part of town, and all. As they got out, Kong realized Ash was about to say something. He was curious, so he leaned up against the car, waiting on this gracious comment.

"Uhhmm… Kong? I'm sorry for biting you, and changing your station and all… I'm not being a very nice guest…" came from Ash's lips, small and timid.

Kong gave a deep sigh, and turned to Ash, complying to him "It's fine… really doesn't bother me… It's ok…"

He walked up to the door, and began to unlock it, Ash waiting behind him, patiently. Once the door was unlocked, Kong leaned up against the door frame, letting Ash go in first. It was luxurious up in there. Huge crystal chandeliers, nice long waxed banisters, huge TV in the living room… this place was heaven. Kong gave Ash a look of annoyance, as he grabbed Ash's collar, beginning to drag him to his room.

"Stop gaping, damn it… I hate it when people do that…" flew from Kong's annoyed expression.

Ash sighed a little "I'm sorry once more…"

With an agitated growl, they moved up the steps and to Kong's nice, lavish room, which was decked out with games, and a top-of-the-line computer. His TV was huge. My god, it was bigger than the one in the living room, really. Kong threw off his trench, which showed off his muscular form, pulling a bag of chips out of his dresser.

He waved over at the closet, grunting "Look in and pick out some stuff…"

As Ash rambled through the surprisingly small closet, he actually had a wide variety of things to choose from. While Kong began to watch himself something on TV, he started to remember what the name Ash Crimson was associated with… once he did, he got up immediately, and came over, calmly to the closet. Ash had picked out quite a few outfits (You'll see 'em later) and had turned around, and jumped a little, at Kong's sudden appearance.

"I know you now, Ash Crimson. Why are you acting like you are?" Kong asked, truly interested…

Ash sighed a little "I'm acting no different than how I do when I'm not threatened or around a bunch of rivals… this is me."

Kong threw up his hands in defeat, and sat on the bed, informing him of what they were doing tonight "Alright, take a bath, get dressed, and everything, we'll hang out for an hour, then go to the club. Whadda ya say?"

Ash was thinking about this, while he danced around looking at the clothes in the mirror. Once he finally settled on an answer, he gave a small smile, and agreed heartily. Kong nodded back, then waved over to the bathroom, which was right across the hall from his room. Ash hung the clothes on Kong's doorknob, and found their linen closet, grabbing a wash cloth and a towel. He stepped into the bathroom, and gave a quiet gasp, to which the big, audible hot springs type bathroom echoed his gasp a little. He felt just like he was at a spa, and he was laughing out of happiness. While Ash went and took care of his business, Kong went to the huge kitchen, and threw a bag of popcorn into the microwave, listening to it pop as he looked at his reflection off the floor. He wondered quietly, as he dwelt upon the features of his face, if he was just meant to help out those with love problems, and not solve his own. He couldn't worry about that now though. He had a gender bender he felt he had to deal with.

By the time Kong got done grabbing some snacks, and heading to his room, Ash was done, as a soft blush was etched across his face, as he slipped on the blazer of his outfit to top it off. He was wearing a rather casual T, with a long, tattered blazer that had a big Ramones patch on the back, with some faded jeans, and a long wallet chain with a key ornament attached to it. He turned around, donning the outfit, and gave a big smile to Kong, as he set all the stuff down.

Ash asked slowly and carefully "So… how do I look?"

Kong look him up and down, and replied "Hmmm, not bad, really. I'll get you dressing even better before you know it."

So they began to play games and eat snacks, all the while conversing about experiences they've had and all. Kong was honestly still thinking of a good club they could go to, but which one would he pick? Well, it was almost time to go, so he really had to think on it, and quick, too. He'd eventually have an idea… right? Well, let's hope so, 'cause I'm at the end, everybody.

End of Ch. 2

This one seems pretty nice, and all, but maybe the story is heading a little too slow? Maybe that's because of all the detail, though. Well, when I get readers, I hope they give me suggestions. Peace!


End file.
